cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NUHyperForce Alliance
Charter NUHyperForce Article A. Preamble We, the Members of NUHyperForce, strive to develop a united alliance supporting each member that calls NUHyperForce home. The NUHyperForce government (herein called “the NU”) creates an environment free of discrimination and war (to the extent possible) but allows for free expression of opinion and ideas without prejudice or concern for reprisal as long as the intent of our Charter is met. The NUHyperForce Charter creates the opportunity for our membership to collectively strengthen the political, social, economic, and defensive capabilities of our alliance, for the betterment and protection of its members, and for the overall benefit of the blue sphere as well as planet BOB. Article B. Admission Requirements Admission to NUHyperForce shall be open to any nation ruler meeting our criteria as outlined below: 1. NUHyperForce shall be a Blue alliance and all nations rulers deciding to join NUHyperForce shall be given 30 days to move to the Blue Team. Exceptions shall be made on a case by case basis depending on level of experience and current status of trades. As an example, if a mature nation joins NUHyperForce, is not blue, but has a very good circle with long time partners, then an exception can be granted by the Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth. However, if those trades were to change, then that nation would be expected to migrate to the Blue Sphere. 2. Application Process - Any nation may request admission to NUHyperForce by making an application containing the following information and posting it in the appropriate location in the forums (applications for new members area): :a. Nation Name: :b. Ruler Name: :c. Nation Strength: :d. Link to nation: :e. Forum Name (Your forum name should be the same as ruler name): :f. Past Alliances: :g. Recruited By: :h. Are you currently at war? :i. Any Special Skills or Training (graphics? previous experience in CN? HTML?, etc): :j. I confirm I will not start wars without permission from the alliance: Yes or No 3. Any NU member may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. 4. The Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth will perform a background check and will decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted. 5. After an applicant is accepted they will be put into probationary period and will put "NUHyperForce Applicant" as their Alliance Affiliation on their main CN nation page. During this time the new applicant must complete a basic education by attending the NUHyperForce Academy and completing the Academy Quiz. In addition, the applicant must complete an initial conversation with a senior member (typically the Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth ) on IRC chat where a basic and friendly discussion will occur. Once these two steps are completed to the satisfaction of the Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth, then the applicant will graduate to full member status. Nations under 60 days old will be required to work through the Academy, take the quiz, and complete the initial conversation during their probationary period. The Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth with input optional from other NU members has the authority to waive this requirement based on a review of the applicants information including but not limited to number of days played, references, and past experience. 6. Once a ruler has been admitted to the alliance as a full member, the ruler shall have the same rights and duties as other members of NUHyperForce as outlined within this Charter and other governing NU documents. Article C. Definitions 1. The NU, defined as the body of elected officials as defined within this Charter, exists for the sole purpose of representing the members of NUHyperForce. 2. Membership, defined as any ruler accepted as a full member into NUHyperForce, is granted all rights and privileges as described herein. 3. NUHyperForce Command Council, defined as the highest authority in the alliance, has full rights and control over the alliance. 4. Commander in Chief, defined as the commander of the alliance in charge of the NU (the overall government), eversees the day to day operations of the NU and makes command decisions. 5. Commanding Officers, defined as the ranking officers for each command centers that run the NUHyperForce. 6. Ensigns, defined as a commissionsed officer serving under a Command Officer for a particular task within each command center. 7. Command Centers, defined as the physical location for each part of the government located within the forums. Article D. Election Procedure and Schedule These elections guidelines will be used for all elected offices within the NU unless otherwise specified herein: 1. Elections for all NU positions are finalized 2 days before the 1st of every other month starting with the first election cycle. Therefore, each NU governing cycle is two months in duration. 2. Ten days prior to a NU election cycle, candidates will nominate or be nominated and accept nomination if they so choose. 3. Seven days prior to the NU election cycle a debate and questioning period will begin where members have the opportunity to ask anything they want, relative to the position they are running for, of those running for office. 4. Four days prior to the NU election cycle voting will begin. 5. Two days prior to the NU election cycle the NUly elected officials will be announced. 6. The NUly elected officials will take office on the first of the month. 7. If an office is vacant, then the NUHyperForce Command Council will appoint a member to fill that vacancy. However, this provision is to be used as a last resort. Any abuse of this provision may result in expulsion from NUHyperForce. Article E. The NU (the body of elected officials) The NU consists of the following: 1. NUHyperForce Command Council 2. The Commander and Chief 3. Commanding Officers 4. Ensigns (not an elected position - appointed by each individual Chief Command Officer at their discretion to help in their respective command center). 5. Command Centers Article F. The NUHyperForce Command Council The NUHyperForce Command Council will initially consists of the founding fathers (rommel the great and orionsway) and also include Ozzlok as an appointed member. This council has the ability to weigh in on important decisions including war, treaties, and charter amendments. The NUHyperForce Command Council has the following authority: 1. Supporting the Commander in Chief in finding solutions to problems as they arise and working with the solutions the Commander in Chief brings to the NUHyperForce Command Council for discussion and debate. These solutions will be debated and discussed within the NUHyperForce Command Council and then voted on for approval (majority vote approves/disapproves decisions unless otherwise specified herein). 2. The Council will be the judicial body of the alliance tasked with determining the proper punishment for members who act against the alliance, its members, and/or the overall intent of the charter. 3. Approval of treaties that are recommended for approval by the Commander in Chief and the Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs. 4. Approval of alliance-wide war and peace declarations (individual situations to be handled by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics and the Commander in Chief). 5. Approval of changes to the Charter that are approved by the Commander in Chief and Commanding Officers. 6. Decide the punishment of members that have commited crimes against the Charter, NUHyperForce, or other outside ruler/nation/alliances. 7. Additional members may be added to the Council through nomination by an existing Council member with majority approval following discussion and debate. 8. The term of service in NUHyperForce Command Council is indefinite. Resignation from the Command Council is accomplished by sending a message to all other council members. Article G. The Commander in Chief The Commander in Chief is the leader of the alliance that utilizes and oversees his/her Commanding Officers, listens to the issues, works toward finding a solution with Commanding Officers input and approval, and presents that solution for discussion and approval by the NUHyperForce Command Council (when necessary as defined in this Charter). 1. The Commander in Chief is the head of NUHyperForce, and conducts his authorities in accordance with the provisions of this Charter. 2. The Commander in Chief is responsible for the members of the alliance as a whole, not to any one ruler, the NUHyperForce Command Council, or the Commanding Officers. 3. Direct oversight of all Commanding Officers (Commanding Officers report directly to the Commander in Chief). 4. Declaration of war and ceasefire with majority approval of the NUHyperForce Command Council and majority approval of the Commanding Officers. 5. Leads the organization of NU elections ensuring that the schedule is met and that the appropriate Commanding Officers are involved. 6. Accepts the resignation of Commanding Officers. 7. Discusses treaties with the Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs and makes decisions on which treaties to approve and present to the NUHyperForce Command Council for approval by majority vote. 8. In the event the Commander in Chief steps down, is removed from office, or otherwise goes missing in action for more than 10 days, the NUHyperForce Command Council will appoint a temporary replacement until the next elections occur. 9. The Commander in Chief is elected by receiving majority vote as cast through a free, general, and secret voting process. 10. The Commander in Chief term is two months following the election. 11. In order to run for Commander in Chief, the candidate must be in good standing, have a minimum of 60 days in NUHyperForce alliance, and have run at least one Command Center as a Commanding Officer. Amendment G-1. The Office of Commander in Chief can be run for by a member of the Command Council if they so wish. Article H. The Commanding Officers The government consists of Commanding Officers that work and report directly to the Commander in Chief and have demonstrated sufficient skill and knowledge of the game to provide superior leadership in their roles. Commanding Officers will be responsible to run their command centers and have the sole authority to appoint and dismiss ensigns at will to help run their respective command center. In an emergency, a member of the NUHyperForce Command Council may serve as an interim Commanding Officer on an as-needed basis. In general, Council Members are not allowed to also act as Commanding Officers. The term of service for Commanding Officers is two months. 1. Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth (CORG) - Responsible for recruitment, coordinating the academy and keeping a list of Academy Graduates, arranging the initial IRC chat with applicants, and coordinating nation building with the Commanding Officer of Finance by identifing nations ready for tech deals, jump grants, and possible jumper candidates. Manages the Advanced Nation Jumper Program. Posts announcements as appropriate that highlight individual achievements. 2. Commanding Officer of Finance (CoF) - Responsible for arranging nation building aid through the administration of the Department of Grants and coordinating nation building with the Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth. Works closely with the Commanding Officer of Recruitment and Growth to help each nation grow to their potential. 3. Commanding Officer of Internal Affairs (CoIA) - Responsible for the internal environment of the alliance including forum organization, rosters, tracking membership and ghosts, and development and management of web applications as needed and appropriate. 4. Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs (CoFA) - Responsible for conducting foreign relations with other alliances, establishing embassies in other alliance forums, making first contact with new alliances, and bringing potential treaties to the attention of the Commander in Chief. Responsible for training and managing alliance ambassadors and growing other alliances embassies in our forums as well as our presence in other alliance forums. 5. Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics (CoDT) - Responsible for all areas involving the military and war administration and planning as it relates to defense from rogue attacks as well as the preparation for war on an alliance-wide scale. Organizes war games as needed to train any member in the art of war. 6. Commanding Officer of Trade (CoTr) - responsible for helping each nation within our alliance to develop the best trade circle possible using as many alliance members as possible and making sure non-alliance trade partners are within the blue sphere. 7. Commanding Officer of Technology (CoTech) - responsible for arranging tech deals between buyers both within and outside our alliance with sellers within/outside of our alliance as appropriate. The Commanding Officer of Technology is responsible for compliance with Article M of this Charter. Amendment H-1. The words "in General" shall be removed from the next to last sentance in paragraph 1 of article H and "except in emergency situations as stated above" should be added. It shall now read "Council Members are not allowed to also act as Commanding Officers except in emergency situations as stated above. Article I. War 1. NUHyperForce shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if war becomes necessary. It is the policy of NUHyperForce to honor all agreed upon and signed treaties. 2. No member of NUHyperForce shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not authorized by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics with the advice of the Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs and the approval of the Commander in Chief. Situations in which a member may attack another nation include but are not limited to defense against rogue attacks and war games conducted by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics. If a member of NUHyperForce is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves but only after approval has been granted as indicated herein. The Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics will use diplomatic means to resolve the issue first and if diplomatic means are not possible, military action may be taken. 3. Alliance Wide Wars shall be decided upon by majority vote of the Commanding Officers, approval by the Commander in Chief, and a majority approval from the NUHyperForce Command Council. Once the decision to declare war has been approved, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. The Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics will be responsible for all war efforts. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by using the same method described for going to alliance-wide war. 4. NUHyperForce shall not carry out a first strike nuclear war unless attacked first with nuclear weapons and/or approved by the majority of the NU (majority approval by the Commanding Officers, the Commander in Chief, and a majority approval from the NUHyperForce Command Council). 5. Tech Raids - no member is allowed to engage in Tech Raids for any reason without the permission of the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics. In general, tech raids are not promoted within NUHyperForce and will generally not be permitted without explanation of special circumstances. Article J. Disciplinary Action The NUHyperForce Command Council shall be the judicial body in the alliance. 1. In the event that any member (including members, Commanding Officers, and the Commander in Chief) of NUHyperForce breaks the rules and guidelines of the Charter, the issue shall be brought to a member of the NUHyperForce Command Council and the accused member shall be remasked as "accused" until the proceedings are concluded. The NUHyperForce Command Council shall have the power to select a fair and equal disciplinary action to be applied to members of NUHyperForce it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including zero-infrastructure through war. Members are expected to treat all rulers with dignity, respect, patience, and with an air of coorperation toward the main goals of the alliance. However, the Commanding Officers and the Commander in Chief can override the decision of the NUHyperForce Command Council by a 75% or great approval vote to override the decision. 2. Any NUHyperForce Command Council member that acts in contradiction to the charter or the intent of the charter will be subject to an investigation conducted by the Commander in Chief and will include a detailed explanation of the transgression, debate on their transgression by all members of the NU (Commander in Chief, NUHyperForce Command Council members, and Commanding Officers) to determine the fate of the member including but not limited to explusion from the alliance by a 75% or greater majority vote of the entire NU (not including ensigns). 3. Permanent Zero Infra will not be allowed in the NUHyperForce. If zero infra is selected as punishment, once the nation has reached the level of Zero Infra, the punishment is concluded and the nation has the right to rebuild without prejudice from any member bounded by this Charter. Article K. Amendments 1. Any member of NUHyperForce may propose amendments to the Charter of NUHyperForce. 2. A proposed amendment will be presented to the Commanding Officers who will debate the proposal for a minimum of five days at which time a vote will take place. The duration of the vote is three days. The proposed amendment passes the Commanding Officers by a majority vote. 3. Once the proposed amendment passes the majority vote by the Commanding Officers, the Commander in Chief is responsible presenting the amendment to the NUHyperForce Command Council for review and majority approval. Once approved, the Commander in Chief is responsible for implementing the necessary changes including but not limited to updating the Charter as appropriate. Article L. Merger, Disbandment, and Individual Membership Termination 1. To merge NUHyperForce with another alliance or disband it, the NUHyperForce Command Council will post a poll stating the options. A yes vote of 75% or greater of those members that have voted is required to approve the proposed action. A merger or disbandment poll must be allowed to be posted for 7 consecutive days and all members must have been notified on day 1 via a pm in the forums as well as in CN notifying each member of the poll and providing a direct link to said poll. 2. When an individual wishes to leave NUHyperForce they may do so at any time by simply sending a pm to the Commanding Officer of Internal Affairs as well as posting a message indicating their desire to leave in the Members Lounge. However, any nation who elects to leave after having recieved a grant or any other form of aid within 30 days of recieving said aid shall be required to pay back the aid in full as per the guidelines outlined in the Command Center for Finance as well as any other command center within the alliance that may govern the reciept of said aid. If the ruler does not comply with this requirement and a resolution can not be reached, then the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics with the approval of the Commander in Chief may authorize war against that nation at their discretion. Article M. Tech Deals 1. Intra-Alliance Trading - NUHyperForce believes in allowing older, stronger nations to buy technology from its younger, smaller nations for a contracted cost agreed upon by the Command Center for Technology, the buyer, and the seller. 2. Canceling A Tech Deal - When a nation wants to cancel a technology trade deal, they must give a minimum of five days notice so that a new buyer or seller can be found. If it is less than five days, the person who wants to cancel needs to find a replacement on their own or continue the deal until they are able to give a five day notice. 3: Tech Tardiness - NUHyperForce Alliance does not tolerate lateness in sending out aid offers. If a nation is late in sending out aid, they will receive a warning from the Commanding Officer of Finance. If this nation is late again without giving prior notification to all members involved, they will not be allowed to continue participating in tech deals once the current tech deal is completed. The NUHyperForce Alliance prides itself on completing technology deals with other alliances and does not want to have lateness issues with other alliances. 4. Aid Scamming - The NUHyperForce does not tolerate aid scamming